Forging Us
by polliberri
Summary: Silena and Beckendorf's developing relationship through the Titan's Curse to the Battle of the Labyrinth. See them develop a friendship then maybe a real relationship? *Note: not including anything from the Demigod Files, don't know enough info on the stories*
1. Chapter 1

***Hey guys, so here's my Silena/Beckendorf story! I figured I should write a real story about their relationship and not a one-shot or after death thing, not bashing those though! I can't have been the only one who wondered how these two got together! Anyway, here it is! Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite***

~Chapter 1: New Friends~

Silena's POV:

My dad just dropped me off in front of camp and said goodbye. I had about 3 suitcases, each Louis Vuitton, and they were NOT light. Don't get me wrong, I'm not as superficial or label-crazed as my brothers or sisters, but being a daughter of Aphrodite there is a longing for stylish things. The only thing that wasn't designer was the necklace my grandma gave me, the school year after my first summer at camp. It was a locket, with a picture of me and my dad and me and my grandma. It was silver, with small intricate links, and it shone bright in the sun. It was my most prized piece of jewelry. I never let anyone touch it; period.

As I stumbled across the hill and towards the pine tree, my sandal fell off and my jacket ripped a bit on the sleeve. A couple seconds later my suitcases were on the ground, and I flopped on top of them, chin in my hands. I humphed and stared off in the distance, wondering how to get each of my suitcases from point A to point B with little effort. Today didn't seem like my day. I just sat there, the sun beating on my back and chin in my hands, until the sun somehow disappeared.

I turned around to see one of the kids from the Hephaestus cabin, Charles Beckendorf in fact, standing behind me. He was wearing the regular Camp Half Blood orange shirt with tattered jeans with little burns on them. His hands were huge and he had warm, chocolatey eyes. "Need help with your bags?" he asked, laughing a little.

I shot up, straightening my dress. Today I wore a soft, cotton bustier dress, with purple flowers. My jean jacket was a little worse for wear, but otherwise I was totally fine. I even found my leather gladiators and silver jewelry my mom gave me for my birthday last year. I smoothed down my hair and smiled, "Actually yeah I kinda do…too much stuff this summer." I said, staring at my bags.

"Hey, no problem, Silena; glad to help," he said, grabbing two of my suitcases easily, which I was kind of surprised at, but he is a Hephaestus kid after all. As we walked to my cabin, it was oddly silent.

"So hey, Charlie, what's been going on at camp?" I asked. He exhaled.

"Whoah, you're the first one to call me Charlie here.." he started, sounding wistful. I turned a little red.

"Oh geez, sorry, I didn't know you didn't like nicknames. Gods I'm sorry-". I started, talking really fast. I know a lot of people at camp are nervous around or afraid of Charles, but I never was. I don't know why, but he never intimidated me.

"Oh, no, don't worry about it. It's actually pretty cool," he said, smiling down at me. His voice was actually really soothing and deep. We arrived at the Barbie house which is my cabin, complete with make-up and designer perfume. I stopped at the door. "I'd hate to pry, but can you help me carry them to my bunk? If you don't want to, I get it…" I trailed off, I didn't want to use him.

"Sure thing," he said, following me inside. I reached my bunk, with its own under-bed drawers for the counselor. Charlie set my suitcases at the end of my bunk, straightened up, and stared around at the cabin.

"It smells….great in here." He said, turning slowly. I laughed and shook my head.

"Yeah, my sisters are a little addicted to perfume," I said, smiling, "thanks for helping me with my bags though." I finished.

"No problem, hey, I'll see you in arts and crafts class," he said, turning away. I turned to put away my things, but my locket swung around my neck and caught on a hook. With a snap, it fell to the ground. I pretty much panicked. _Wait, Charlie!_ I ran out the door and saw Charlie, about 30 feet ahead, walking into his cabin.

"Charles! Hey, Charles, I need your help!" I called out. He turned around and saw me running.

"What happened?" he asked hands up in front of him. I held up my necklace, which looked pitiful just swinging there. He took it his hands, surprisingly delicately even with his huge hands. "How did this happen?" he asked, looking at the broken link which was still bobbing from the broken necklace.

"It got caught on a hook and just popped apart," I squeaked, "please fix it, my grandma gave it to me." He looked up with a really focused look on his face, but softened when he must've seen how panicked I was.

"Alright, why don't you come with me, it won't take very long," he said, waving me into his cabin this time. Inside the Hephaestus cabin was dark, lit by buttons and dials. The bunks looked like they came down from the walls. Charlie led me to the forges, which I've only heard about. As we walked down, weapons lined the walls. Down in the forges, there was surprisingly no one.

"Where are your brothers and sisters?" I asked, looking around.

"They're testing all the weapons they made this week. Just to make sure they're safe." He said, sitting down at a deserted table. I sat down across from him, still staring around the room. There were a bunch of tools and machines that I was scared to touch, worried I'd break a nail and finger. I hadn't even noticed Charlie working on the necklace the whole time. He already had the broken link reshaped, and had some weird little tiny blow torch, it looked specially made to reach small areas.

"Whoah, how'd you do that so fast?" I asked, incredulous. He just chuckled.

"Well, being a son of Hephaestus, you can fix things like lightning," he explained, smiling to himself.

"Wow, that's amazing. I can barely fix a loose screw in my curling iron," I marveled.

"I bet you have special things, being a daughter of Aphrodite and all," he said, looking up.

"Well, I wasn't blessed with charmspeak, but if you count perfect make-up and impeccable sewing skills as special, I'm your girl." I smiled.

Beckendorf chuckled, "Alright, if we have any loose strings, I'll call you."

"Alright, but if I need any lifting or jewelry repair, you got me, right?" I asked, laughing back.

"Here you go, good as new," he said, holding up my necklace.

"Oh my gods, thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without it!" while I talked, he opened the locket and saw the pictures.

"Is this your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, and that's my grandma," I replied, smiling down at the pictures.

"That's really sweet," he said, smiling at me. I took back my necklace softly and clasped it around my neck.

"Anyway, thanks for repairing it, you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, see you in crafts." He replied. I walked back to my cabin, and thought to myself, _looks like the little Aphrodite girl made a new friend._

***Well, what do you think? Review and tell me what you think? Oh and I know there's released info from the Demigod Files, but I don't want to use the story from there. So I'm not including anything from the Files, because I don't know the story that well. Review and favorite!***


	2. Chapter 2

***Here's chapter two, I didn't get much action on my last chapter, but I hope this new chapter can keep it rolling and if you do read this, review and share it with your friends! If you want to, check out my other story, major Percabeth fluff(: disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO***

~Chapter 2: More Glitter~

Beckendorf POV:

I watched Silena leave the forges, a little stunned she and I hit it off. I mean, I've always thought she was gorgeous and all, but she's easy to talk to too. I usually scare Aphrodite girls and some girls in general, so that part surprised me too. Silena seemed different. I suddenly realized I had my cabin mates waiting on me to test a couple weapons, so I jogged out to an open area in the woods. There were about half a dozen different blasters and guns waiting to be tested, how could I not be excited.

"Hey, Beckendorf, man, what took you so long?" called my brother Lee, who was leading the group for me, "We already went through all the weapons, none of them were defective except for the Greek flame launcher, that one, well it doesn't launch. The flame doesn't propel, we need a better spring or trigger, or something." He finished. I just nodded and agreed the whole time.

"Alright, got it; come on guys, arts and crafts class with the Aphrodite cabin. Let's go!" I called, hearing my cabin mates groan in reply, "but first let's get these back to the cabin."

After we set the weapons back safely in the cabin, we headed to the crafts cabin, where the Aphrodite cabin was already chattering away. Silena smiled at me from the head of the table, and I smiled back. I sat at the table where everyone from my cabin was sitting, and Lee gave me a look but I shrugged him off. I barely listened to what we were doing, but it was extremely easy because we were putting together a metal sculpture with scraps our cabin donated.

Before no time, I had a bird constructed from bronze and tin, complete with feathers. Lee had some sort of waking man sculpture, and my new half-sister Lyssa made a hair clip. I looked over to the Aphrodite table and saw a bunch of the girls confused about what to do to make a sculpture. Silena looked confused herself, with her eyebrows scrunched and a tiny bit of her tongue poking out. She got up to go to the scraps table, and I shot up too.

When I got there, she was surveying a piece of worn out sterling silver. In her hand was a sort of lump of metal, I had no idea what it was supposed to be. "What are you trying to make there, a metal ball?" I asked. She laughed.

"No! For your information I want to make a bedside table bowl for my jewelry when I got to bed. Why, does it look like a ball?" she asked, holding up the lump of metal.

"Well..it's not a bowl yet." I said, chuckling. She laughed.

"Well then, mind helping me?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. I sat down at the scraps table, moving them aside to create an open space and Silena sat across from me.

As I showed her how to fix the bowl, I could just hear people whispering, but I really didn't care. In no time, she had a functioning bowl complete with little flower designs. "Whoah, Charlie, this is amazing, thank you so much!" she exclaimed, holding the bowl up.

"Hey, no problem, how's your necklace holding up?" I asked, locking my eyes on it.

"It's actually doing really great, thanks to you. My grandma would kill me if she found out that I broke it." She explained.

"So you, your dad, and your grandma are close?" I asked.

"Yeah, totally, she lives with me and my dad, because she lost my grandpa and she couldn't afford to live alone. We don't mind though, because without her it would just be me and my dad, plus my dad and I are pretty well off, so we can afford to help her out with stuff," she finished, looking through glassy eyes, "how's your family? I mean, you stay here year round."

I swallowed, "Well, when I was younger it was just me and my mom, but we got along fine. She always used to say my dad was a deadbeat and a drunk and that he walked out on us, and I believed her. After I had to come to Camp Half Blood and found out who my dad was, I actually met my dad and realized my mom was wrong. I do write to her, but I still don't know how I feel about how she lied to me." I finished, staring off blankly. This made me think of when money was tight, or something was happening, and my mom always cursed my dad and called him a low-life.

I heard Silena exhale, "Well, if I were her, it would be a hard decision to let my son get involved in all this. It is dangerous, so to be honest her decision might not have been the totally worst," she blurted out. **(A/N: totally worst? Does that make sense? Egh whatever..)**

I nodded, "I see your point," things got super silent and awkward, so I changed the subject, "how did your dad tell you about your mom?"

"Well, he kind of told me that she was a gorgeous woman who couldn't stay when I was a kid, but when I turned twelve he told me who she really was. I thought he was crazy at first but I guess he was totally right!" she said, shrugging her shoulders and putting her hands up, "sucks that Annabeth went missing, right? I can't believe that happened! I miss her." She trailed off.

I swallowed, "I know, but if I know anything Percy will find her."

"Definitely, those two are inseparable. All my cabin can talk about is those two getting together." She said, spinning her bowl on the table.

Just as she finished, the teacher called to tell us we had to pack up and get ready for the next class, and I turned to see my whole table staring at me weird. I turned back to Silena, who had her jaw clenched after looking at her cabin, which was gossiping and whispering to each other. I suddenly felt awesome that my cabin wasn't big on gossip. I said bye to Silena and walked back to my cabin.

The rest of the day was slow, class was pretty boring. We had dinner, and today was capture the flag so everyone was excited. I was on a team with Silena, Percy, Thalia, the Stolls, and some of my brothers. I naturally ignored all the comments about me and Silena by the Stolls and my brothers while on guard duty. The game was a bust, Percy went with his gut and ran to get the flag like he wasn't supposed to do, upsetting Thalia, which ended in a fight between them. The oracle came down and made a horrible prediction_. The oracle left her attic,_ that part scared everyone. I could feel the blood drain from my face when I heard the prophesy, even though I wasn't even meant to hear it. I looked to Silena, and she looked scared too. This was going to be one stressful summer.

***Sorry for being late, and thanks to everyone who favorited and reviewed, and spread the word if you love it! Check out my other story too(; aaaanyway, chapter 3 coming soon***


	3. Chapter 3

***Hola, thanks for reading. It's kinda sad everyone flocks to Percabeth and ignores the other ships): don't get me wrong, Percabeth is my OTP. No joke, ask my friends I'm too obsessed with them, but couples like Silena/Beckendorf and stuff get neglected): kinda like the minor gods. ]: but Silena/Beckendorf is one of my ships, along with Romione and Everlark. What can I say, I have a knack for cannons(: I'm so sorry I forgot Silena's fight/tussle with the Hunters last chapter, I wish I could've included it): darn bad memory…Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite!***

~Chapter 3: ~

Silena's POV: 

Right in the next morning I had a council meeting, so I had to get up earlier than my brothers and sisters. Everyone had masks over their faces or gel eye-masks. I picked up my locket from the bowl Charlie helped me make, and grabbed my beauty bag. From there I went to the bathroom to get ready. After about 25 minutes, I had my dark black hair sleeked down and falling in wide curls around my face. I also had sheer pink lip gloss and winged eyeliner. I didn't usually put on all the makeup at camp, why put in the effort at summer camp? After I brushed my teeth I went out to change out of my usual pajamas, short shorts and silk camisole. I pulled out cargo short shorts, a black tank top, my black TOMS, and a boy's Camp Half Blood tee that I cut and re-sewed to make an amazing V-neck crop top. From there I clasped my locked under my camp necklace, fixed my diamond studs, and trekked my way to the Big House.

I arrived earlier, only Clarisse and the counselor from the Apollo cabin were there. I took my usual seat, and picked at my shorts until everyone filed in. I hadn't even realized Beckendorf was next to me until I looked up. He smiled and I smiled back, surprised I was blushing. It wasn't like I liked him…or did I? I shook it off, and focused on what was going on. Zoe Nightshade was demanding a quest for her "lady". She was so clingy sometimes, like seriously you're not the only one worried about Artemis. I mean, she's a goddess for Peat's sake. Everyone's worried; not to mention Annabeth was missing along with her "lady".

She also called love worthless last night. How could someone say that? That's the only reason my siblings actually participated in capture the flag. I usually half participate. I've never been amazing at fighting; I didn't want to drag anyone down.

Charlie broke me out of my daze, because his deep voice boomed beside me. He was telling the Hunters and Thalia to stay away from deserts. It was great he always cared about other people like that. You'd never guess how nice and charming he was…I immediately I pulled myself out of those thoughts. God knows how much my mom is meddling with my emotions at this point. I had a funny feeling she wanted me to do a certain rite of passage soon, one I didn't ever want to fulfill.

The meeting was over, and everyone filed out, I smiled and waved to Charlie, he said the usual, "See you in arts and crafts." And we parted ways.

**Weeks later…(****I skipped until the end, I have a lot planned for the next summer(: anyway, sorry for cutting so much out, but I figured that would drag too much out; again sorry]: )**

It was the last day at camp. All summer all I heard was "you and Charles should go out!" or "you and Beckendorf are the cutest!" I didn't mind it that much, but people should mind their own business. He and I actually spent almost all our free time together' so I could see the source of the flattery. It was either him teaching me to make jewelry, or me showing him some of the magic I've been studying for a couple months, or just hanging out. He actually became one of my good friends, it was nice. He was a break from perfume, or designers, or gossip.

I was sitting on my suitcases to make them zip, and I was successful for once. I huffed and stood them up. After they all stood side-by-side, I just stared at them. Pff, I can totally get these to my dad's truck. Yes, my dad brings a Ram so it can carry my suitcases. Don't judge me, labels are addictive. I checked my watch and saw my dad wouldn't be here in about 2 hours, so I sat down on my bunk and opened a spare magic book I kept in my purse in case I got bored.

My best friend Carlie snuck up beside me and poked me in the sides. "AH! Gods Carlie, you scared the Hades out of me!" I sputtered out. She laughed and hugged me around the shoulders.

"Oh please, calm down, Sil. What are you and Charlie doing during the school year?" she pried, dragging out Charlie's name and wiggling her shoulders. I laughed because she looked like an idiot.

"We might write to each other. I don't know.." I trailed off, turning pink.

"Oh gods, Silena, dear…you like him." She smiled. Carlie isn't an Aphrodite girl, she's a girl from Apollo, so she doesn't make a huge deal out of stuff like this. That's why I love her.

"Actually…yeah I think I do." I said, smiling to myself. It was the first time I actually said it out loud, but it sounded nice.

"Hey, Carlie, your mom's here!" called someone outside.

"Oh crap, got to go! Love you, dear!" she said, hugging me again, then running out the door.

After she left, I started to lug out my luggage. I was proud of myself because I got pretty far without falling. My pride was short-lived, as I tumbled over my own feet. I never see how that happened. I wasn't even wearing heels. All I was wearing today was a pair of pale pink ballet flats, skinnies, and a flowey powder pink top over a white lace cami; straightened hair and no eyeliner, completely natural, and especially easy to move in so I could move these suitcases on my own. But then, the sun blacked out behind me and there stood Charlie, just like the beginning of the summer.

"Need help again?" he laughed, then smirked.

"Please?" I asked, pouting. He grabbed my bags with ease, and carried them to the hill. We stood there, making small talk while I waited for my dad. One question burned in my mind.

"I couldn't have been the only one who got flack for us hanging out, am I?" I blurted out. I could just feel my face turn bright red, so I looked down. Luckily, we were hidden behind the tree so no one could see us.

"To be honest, no you're not the only one. Annoying right?" he laughed. Maybe it was just me, but I thought I saw him turn a bit red too. Before I could answer him, a satyr ran out of the woods and stopped right in front of us.

"You're Silena Beauregard, right?" he stuttered out, he sounded like he was congested.

"Um, yeah, why?" I asked.

"A man, your father I presume, told me to tell you he was waiting just outside the trees." He stuttered out, then he ran off into the woods again. I sighed.

"Okay, I guess it's my time to go. I'll write to you, okay, Charlie?" I said. As I tried to step around the suitcases, my foot caught in the handle from my suitcase, and I tumbled forwards. Charlie caught me, around the waist in fact. We were only inches apart, and my hands were on his chest. My mind was blissfully blank yet buzzing with thoughts all at the same time. He bent down slowly, and I went on my toes, then we kissed.

Oh gods, best kiss ever. I mean, I've kissed guys at parties, or previous mistakes of exes, but none of that compared to Charlie. It was soft and powerful, sweet and suprising, just perfect. It was really quick, and we were both red after this.

"Uhm, can you take care of your bags?" he said, releasing me and stepping back, his hand behind his head.

"Yeah, definitely, it's a pretty short distance. Thanks for your help." I stammered. I looked up and smiled at him, pretty sure I was redder than my Dior lipstick.

"Anytime, Silena." He said, smiling and turning to walk away. As I made my way to my dad's truck, I realized how clumsy I was this summer. If I hadn't been clumsy, I wouldn't be as close as I was to Charlie like I was now. Sometimes, being clumsy was a blessing.

As I walked farther, someone appeared in my way. It was my mom.

"Hello dear, we have a LOT to talk about." She said, raising an eyebrow. I could just hear the gossip and drama now.

***Sorry for skipping all those weeks, didn't mean to leave so much out, but a lot of that was pretty dull to me. Plus, I really hate it when people drag stuff out. I really hope it wasn't too much, I just have a lot planned for the next book, so stay with me here! Review and favorite for me pleaseee!***


	4. Chapter 4

***So here's four, now we're to the next summer for BotL, and I have a LOT planned for this book :] sorry for rushing through tTC, but I wanted to keep that them being friends. Rick didn't rush the relationship and I won't either:] So disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review for feedback to help me!***

~Chapter 4: Complicated~

Silena's POV: **(A/N: Sorry for another Silena POV, but if it wasn't that way the story won't make sense :P)**

I only had 2 suitcases this summer, so that was a plus. That meant I could wear whatever I wanted without worrying about if I would trip over it, so of course I wore a multicolored, open backed, floral dress, with a black belt around the middle, and black flats. I wasn't making the same mistake I did last summer, as in bringing WAY too much stuff. My mother also said I shouldn't make the same mistakes, I didn't see my 'mistake' as a mistake.

She showed up as I tried to get to my dad's car, looking disapproving.

"Hey mom!" I said, smiling. I could feel my face droop because to be honest, I felt a little guilty. She would never want her daughter dating a Hephaestus kid. I was lucky she chose to show up later than sooner.

She just raised her perfectly plucked eyebrow higher, "Charles Beckendorf? Son of Hephaestus? Do you want me to keel over right here on this spot?" she demanded.

"Mom, he's really nice! And I really like him; he's amazing to talk to. You'd like him too if you get to know him!" I pleaded,

"All I need to know is who his father is. That god will be the death of me; horrible husband…anyway if you insist on this, I have a plan for you." She said, pulling that mischievous smile hundreds of men have fallen for over centuries.

"Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like this…" I muttered, shifting onto one hip and crossing my arms.

"I've decided that it's time for your rite of passage. Break his heart and become the full counselor of the Aphrodite cabin. It seems fit to break a son of Hephaestus's heart, it will honor me." She said, smiling proudly like she just solved world hunger.

"No! I will not break Charlie's heart, why don't I get a say!" I sputtered out. The thought of hurting Charlie made me sick.

"Because, dear, I am the goddess of love. I love you very much, always remember that, but you and him together isn't a good match. Have a great school year dear, and think about what I said." She finished, vanishing in a bright light.

So I didn't write Charlie all school year, and every time I thought about it, I thought about what my mom said. I'd never break his heart, but that means I can't hang out with him.

While I thought, I'd successfully made it to my cabin by myself, even with all my luggage. "SILENA" called my sisters, all grouped around Drew, who had brand new Lancôme makeup and just _had_ to show it off.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I called, still walking to my bunk. I began to unpack my orderly packed suitcases; one for clothes, the other for shoes, beauty, and accessories. I also had a backpack with my bedding. I think I got buffer just by carrying my stuff. I neatly set out my accessories, packed away my flat iron, hair dryer, and makeup, then organized my shirts and shorts in the drawers under my bed. Then I went to setting out my dresses in the wardrobe.

The whole time I thought about what to say to Charlie. I didn't want to sound as petty and stand-off-ish as my siblings usually did, but there wasn't a nice way to put this. I just have to come out and say we can't be more than friends; in fact, let's just stay acquaintances. Gods, this was going to be hard. I just wish my mom could meddle with somebody else's feelings.

I didn't realize Carlie was in, until I turned around and saw her lying on my bed. I naturally yelped and jumped back; hand to my throat.

"Whoah, calm down pretty lady, you okay?" she asked, looking more worried than amused now. One thing I loved about Carlie was she was really confident, and used nicknames for everyone. She never really got embarrassed either.

I sighed and told her about the situation with my mom and Charlie. When I finished, she let out a low whistle, "Whew, pretty lady, seems like there's trouble in paradise. I'm so sorry. You know, I was talking to Beckendorf, and he said you didn't write him at all. Is that why?"

"Yeah, I was confused all year. Most of the time, school kept my mind off of it. Guys asked me out, but every single time all I thought about was Charlie and how he kissed me before-"

"Whoah. Hold the phone. Just stop right there. What happened before you left and saw your mom?" she asked, leaning forwards and mouth gaped open. Naturally, I explained the whole trip into his chest and kiss. When I was done, I leaned back against the headboard and picked with a loose string on my bedspread. My dad specially bought it on a business trip to China.

"So that's why Beckendorf was asking about you after dinner. He wanted to know your favorite type of jewelry was….oh my gods, no way. Silena, I think he made you something." She said, looking like she just solved a Sherlock Holmes mystery.

I turned as pink as my MAC blush, and smiled to myself. I didn't know if it was 100% true or not, but I personally hoped it was. There was a knock on the window next to my bunk, and there he was. He was waving me to the door.

"Quick, what did you say to him about my jewelry?" I blurted out. I just had to know, because if I wanted to wear it I needed matching outfits.

Carlie backed up and walked to the door, "Sterling silver. Just like your necklace." She said, smiling and leaving the cabin. I got up too, and walked to the door to see Charlie leaning up against the wall of Cabin 10, playing with something in his hands.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, he jumped and shoved it in his pocket.

"Um, nothing," he said, rubbing the back of his neck, "why didn't you write to me? Too lazy?" he joked, smiling. I could tell he was blushing, and I was too.

"Well…it's complicated. Want to go walking?" I asked, avoiding the subject of my mom.

"Sure," he said, standing up from the wall.

"But first, give me a hug." I said, holding out my arms. He stepped forwards and hugged me. I loved how warm he was, and how strong his hugs are.

We started to walk after the hug, and I explained to him all about my school year. He told me Chiron was gone and we had a new camp director, one with a TAME hellhound. He also explained about the break in the ground, and that Nico went missing.

"Anyway," he said; stopping by a break in the trees, "I have something for you." He pulled out a bright silver chink bracelet, beautifully hand crafted. There were 3 charms, one with a multicolored topaz mermaid, one with a brass Pegasus, and one with a bright, shining dove, with a miniscule diamond for the eye. I couldn't help but gasp. Charlie cleared his throat, "Silena, I really like you, so I was wondering if you could be my girlfriend?" he asked, he stammered over his words; fast then slow.

My heart swelled, and then deflated. I could hear my mom in the back of my mind "Break his heart". Before I could stop them, tears sprang to my eyes.

"Oh gods, did I offend you, geez I'm sorry this was a mistake-" he started, I could hear how disappointed he was.

"No, oh no, the bracelet is one of the most gorgeous things I've ever seen, but I don't know if I can be your girlfriend just yet, can I think about it?" I asked. I could still feel the tears behind my eyes.

"Yeah…sure…just take the bracelet okay? I want you to have it, no matter what. Promise me you'll keep it?" he asked, opening my palm and lowering the bracelet into my hand and closing my hand over it.

"I promise." I said, then I turned away and walked back to my cabin, faster than I usually walked. My heart shattered, pulled between two people. The tears started to fall down my face, and I made a bee-line for the stables. I didn't want anyone to see me cry.

***Oh no! Plot twist…a little. I don't know if that's a twist or not. Either way, I still have plans. [: isn't Aphrodite a meddler? Review and favorite!***


	5. Chapter 5

***I appreciate everyone who reads this, I know it's not a lot but I love you guys! And I love your love for Silena/Beckendorf. What's their ship name by the way? I can't think of one? Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite!***

~Chapter 5: I'll Take A Chance On You~

Beckendorf's POV:

As I watched Silena walk away, my heart sank. I just poured my heart out to the most beautiful girl in camp, and she practically turned me down. Not to mention it's because it was complicated. I don't know girls that well, but I think that means there's another guy. I exhaled and slid down a tree, and scratched the back of my neck.

As I thought about what to do, there was a flash in front of me. There stood my dad, scratching his firey beard and looking frustrated.

"I never liked feelings," he said, grumbling, "I prefer machines made by me and feel how I want them to feel." I just stared at him.

"Thanks for the help, dad, much appreciated." I grumbled back.

"Look son, I think it's a bad idea to take a chance with an Aphrodite girl. They seem pretty and perfect on the outside, but on the inside they're just there to mess you up. I married the goddess herself and she messes around with another god. That reminds me, I have to build that other machine to blow up…" he trailed off.

"Dad. Come on." I said.

"All I'm going to say is that this chance will be a bad one. I really want you to rethink this. It's going to end up a huge mistake-" he started. Hearing the word mistake, I stood up, hands balled in fists.

"Silena is NOT a mistake. She's way deeper than any other regular Aphrodite girl I've ever met. She learns magic because it's interesting to her, she rides Pegasus because it's fun for her, she lives with her dad and grandma, her favorite color is pink, she loves the Little Mermaid, hates it when it rains because of the mud and ruined plans, and actually tries to learn how to fight so she won't be weak. And she is definitely NOT a mistake to me." I finished, breathing heavily from all the words I just said in one breath.

My dad just looked at me sadly, and shook his head, "Fine, do what you want, but don't say I didn't warn you." I looked away as he flashed back to Olympus, and felt the same sadness again because I was alone and all I could think about was her turning me down. On the other hand, I was still angry at my dad calling her a mistake. I just exhaled again and made my way back to my cabin and the forges, they always give me a place to think.

Silena's POV:

I was still crying when I made it to the stables, but stopped when I heard some girls leaving. They were gossiping about Percy coming to camp and how they want him and Annabeth to get together, and about a new girl Percy met. I really didn't care about the Percabeth situation at the moment. I wiped away the tears and got my favorite Pegasus, Jumper, ready to fly.

We soared through the sky, and the wind whipped through my hair. I had to hold my dress down but I didn't mind, I'm used to it. I relaxed into Jumper, thinking about everything. I found myself staring at the bracelet he gave me. It glinted in the sunlight, and it was even more gorgeous than before.

I wanted to be with him, really badly. I thought we could take a chance with each other. I'm guessing both of our parents weren't happy with us. I was flying over the forest when I heard yelling. Charlie's yelling to be exact. I heard him yelling about me; talking about my favorite color, favorite movie, and everything I told him about last summer.

"She is NOT a mistake." He finished with. My heart pretty much melted/exploded. That was it, I don't care what my mom said, I'm going to be with him, and not follow that stupid rite of passage.

With that I flew back to my cabin. The rest of the day went by fast, classes were a blur. Dinner was even blurrier. I barely talked all day. Arts and Crafts was so awkward, he would barely look at me. After dinner I tried to catch up with him, but he disappeared before I could say anything. I barely slept that night.

The next morning I had cabin inspections, and I've heard that I'm a brutal checker. Plus I was in an irritable mood so things became even more brutal. I was ready to tear my claws into Percy, his cabin is ALWAYS a mess, but I saw his spotless and well decorated cabin, and I winked. _That_ was a surprise. Today went the same as yesterday, but I was a bit more irritated. Arts and Crafts was the same, he wouldn't look at me or acknowledge me.

Today was supposed to be capture the flag, but the new director had a new game. A pair of demigods had to find the scorpion that held the laurels and kill it for the golden laurels. I knew that I'd pair up with Carlie to talk about Charlie, but the director chose them for us. Annabeth and Percy were together, so everyone knew who was going to win. Quintus paired me with Charlie. He actually smiled at me, but this smile was different. It was excited and mysterious; I liked it. I smiled back.

The game started and Charlie said to make our way in the woods. We walked in silence, mostly because we listened for the scorpions. Every time we heard a rustling or a snap of a twig, we stopped and faced back to back, protecting each other.

We stopped in an open area to rest, because it was unnaturally hot and we were tired. He whirled to face me, and at the same time we both said, "I have something to say."

He laughed and sat down, gesturing me to side beside him, "I'll go first?"

Beckendorf's POV:

I swallowed my nerves and acted totally cool towards Silena. All I could think about for a day was her, and what to do. I made the decision after my dad talked to me to be with her. I don't care what he says, I want to take a chance on her and I have a gut feeling that it was a right one. I stayed cool all the way until we got to the open area. I had to tell her how I feel. I suggested to go first, because I just wanted it to get out of the way.

"Okay, look, Silena, my dad talked to me, and things were said, but it made me realize that I want to be with you. I'm not the kinda guy to hound a girl until she give in; that's not right; but I want to do all I can for you to let me have a chance. I know I'm not the most…suave out of all the guys you can have but all I want one chance, if you'll let me have one." I finished, looking right at her. Her face turned red and she looked down. To my surprise, she grabbed my hand between hers.

"Charlie, I like you too. To tell you the truth, my mom wants me to do this stupid rite of passage and break your heart, but I don't want to. You're a great guy, you make me a laugh and forget all about the stupid girly stuff I live around almost every day. I want you to give me a chance too, because I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I didn't mean to sound so shallow…" she trailed off. She looked down again but I grabbed her face with my hand and rubbed my thumb on her cheek. She smiled and squeezed my other hand.

Honestly, I couldn't help myself, so I leaned in for another kiss. She was intoxicating, and not to mention unnaturally gorgeous. Suddenly, we heard Tyson yelling for Percy and Annabeth, and we broke apart and helped the search. After a little bit, both of them showed up when the game was finished. Annabeth looked sick and Percy looks scared and confused. Clarissse and Annabeth had a mental connection and Clarissa asked, "You found it didn't you?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yeah, we found the Labyrinth."

This brought a whole new thing to camp. No one knew what was coming next, but I had a feeling it was going to be bitter/sweet as I had Silena now. Scratch that, I had her, and it was amazing.


	6. Chapter 6

***Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite!***

~Chapter 6:~

Silena's POV:

It's been 2 days since the whole "discovery of the labyrinth" thing. The meeting came and passed, and Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Tyson all went down into the labyrinth. As all the drama came and passed, what settled was a tense waiting. I really didn't have a lot of patience to sit and listen to everyone whisper and gossip about Percy or Annabeth or anything. I was too absent-minded. I was either thinking about spells, Charlie, outfits, Charlie, how much money I've spent for the month, Charlie, and oh by the way, Charlie.

We have tried to act cool about it, and keep it a secret. The conversation he and I had about it was actually really smooth, and he took my request really well..

I walked into the forges, knowing everyone was outside testing weapons. I also knew Charlie stayed behind and made final adjustments to his weapon. I snuck in, right on my perfectly manicured tip-toes. Ever since we started to go out, I made sure I was absolutely at my best. Always a nice mani-pedi, almost perfect hair, flawless makeup, and don't forget to mention the perfect outfits. That day I wore a pair of black TOMS, soft jean capris, flowy powder pink tank top with a black bow pattern, and a soft, black cashmere cardigan; adorably elegant I called it.

I tiptoed down the steps and made my way to Charlie's bench, where he was adjusting the same Greek fire launched from last summer. He still hadn't gotten the spring right, and just put it off. I slip my hands over his eyes and he jumped.

"Oh, let me guess, Silena?" he asked, laughing and grabbing my hands off his eyes and looking up. I looked down, "Good guess. I needed to talk to you about something." I said, frowning.

"Alright, sit down." he said, looking perplexed. I sat down next to him on the bench and he still held my hands.

"Okay, I already told you the whole thing with my mom, and my siblings are kinda tattle-tales I guess, so I was wondering if we could keep this on the down-low?" I said, looking down. I hated feeling like a coward or a scaredy cat, but honestly people should honestly fear Aphrodite. Sometimes, she can even dictate a person's happiness and make people feel like what's right it wrong and wrong is right. I really wanted this thing with Charlie to last and when my mom's involved, you can't be sure about anything for that relationship.

He looked at our hands, then back to my frustrated face, "I guess you're right. I don't want to make you feel like this is a burden…if you really can't tell anyone I get it. To be honest, the teasing for me might increase but if you want to keep quiet, I can see where you're coming from." He said, shaking his head and smiling. My heart swelled and I sighed, smiling. It was like I felt so much less stressed, but it was still there. He made me relax, like I didn't need to worry about what I'm wearing, or my makeup, or sweating and smelling bad. I can just be me.

"Well, I think you're my most favoritist person ever." I said, smiling at him.

"Fav-ri-tist?" he asked, saying each syllable.

"Yes, got a problem with my word?" I countered, raising an eyebrow.

He shook his head and smiled, "Guess not." I stood up.

"I have to head back to my cabin and lead, I guess, I'll see you after dark?" I asked. We made plans after we agreed to go out to meet by the same spot he gave me the bracelet every night after dark. It reminded me of a Romeo and Juliet thing, which made it even better.

"Alright," he agreed, standing up and picking up the launcher with him. I went up on my WAY tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek. He was a head taller than me, me being 5'5" and him being 6'1". He kinda helped with the kiss on the cheek by wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me up. I smiled, "Hey, no fair!"

He laughed, turning to me and looking a little red, "Not my fault you're so short." I laughed and wiggled out from his arm. With that I turned and left, only stopping to turn and wave one last time…

I made my way to Cabin 10 to change my clothes. When I was down in the forges this morning to say hey to Charlie, oil spilled on my cargo capris. No worries, I had tons of different outfits planned. I walked in my cabin, said hi to a couple of my siblings, and made my way to my closet. This was a hard one, because a bunch of my sisters were in there looking at my clothes and using my mirror. I hated that about Aphrodite girls. If they think it's cute they take it. I shooed them out and began my work.

It needs to be adorable, but still classy. I ended up with a high waisted pink and purple floral skirt, loose tucked in pink tank top, jean jacket, and gray converse. Complete with soft, big curls and natural makeup. Perfect. I walked out to be bombarded with 4 of my sisters, Ella, Natalie, Harley, and Penelope.

"Silena we need fashion advice! All four of us have dates!" squealed Ella, the other 3 giggling and blushing. I smiled to myself. This was my favorite thing about my cabin, I love being a help to them and how close we were. We were actually the closest cabin in camp, next to Percy and Tyson that is.

"Sure thing girls," I said, smiling. After an hour of arguing and compliments, I had them all in adorable dresses and prettied up to the tens. As they waited for their dates to arrive to pick them up, they asked me to stay with them.

"So Silena, who are you dating?" asked Harley, leaning forwards and smiling.

"Sorry to disappoint, but no one," I said, hiding my smile and lying through my teeth.

"No way, everyone's been buzzing about you and Beckendorf. Come on, just take a chance on him and just leave him if you get bored!" exclaimed Natalie, grinning.

This made me a little frustrated. I may love being the counselor in my cabin, but this gets under my skin. I hate how they think they can break hearts without thinking about the consequences.

"No, you should never do that. Don't just crush someone's feelings if you get bored, because that really hurts someone. Maybe if you're bored, it's not them it's you. What I'm trying to say is that you shouldn't just treat love and boyfriends like a toy. Treat it like it is, gentle and warm. Like a flame I guess, if you don't take care of it, it'll go out and you'll lose your light." I finished, happy with myself that I finally got that out.

My sisters just sat there, open mouthed and looking like someone ripped the world from under his feet. Ella was the first to speak out, "I think you're right, Silena." I smiled at her. There was a knock on the door and there were four of the new campers from Apollo and Demeter there. I turned to all four of them, "Alright guys. They're new, so be nice and remember, take care of your candles." I said, then winked.

"You got it!" they all chirped, then they all joined their dates.

I smiled to myself when they left, then headed to my bunk for alone time. Most of it I spent giving myself a mani-pedi, a facial, and a hair mask. As I waited for my mask to dry, I found myself thinking about my speech again, and was really proud of it. Maybe I could save some relationships, starting with cabin 10 for the beginning.

***Sorry for the whole style emphasis, I just love fashion and beauty[: anyway, I figured a whole Romeo/Juliet thing with them would work, because they really did love each other:], sorry for the sap, but thanks for the reviews and favorites! Keep 'em coming!***


	7. Chapter 7

***Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite!***

~Chapter 7: After Dark~

Beckendorf's POV:

The meeting Silena and I had yesterday kept playing in my head, even when she came to see me this morning. I didn't expect her to ask me to keep us a secret. It kind of makes me feel uncomfortable about this whole dating thing, like she thinks it's a joke. I hated how my dad planted these suspicions in my brain, it makes me feel guilty. So all in all, I was confused, suspicious, and guilty at the same time. All in all, it was worth it when we were together. When I'm with her, it feels amazing. She makes me happy, no doubt about it.

I went through the day like usual, me and Silena hanging out for Arts and Crafts, fighting class was a breeze. **(A/N: sorry if you don't like how I rush through the classes, it's just I'm pretty bad at remembering what they are and what they learn. '-.-) **I was climbing the rock wall when the dinner horn sounded. I quickly evaded I boulder and slipped to the bottom. Lee was waiting for me. We high-fived and made our way to the table. I kept sneaking peeks at Silena and smiling, she smiled too.

"Dude, you look like a softie. Who are you smiling at anyway?" pestered Lee, pulling me from Silena.

"No one dude, what are you talking about?" I countered, acting dumb. I've always been a bad liar. Lee craned his neck and saw Silena, exactly where I was looking before. He sighed and knocked on the table a couple times, looking deeply irritated.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"I can see what's happening, 'Charlie'," I must've perked up when I heard Charlie because no one but Silena called me that, "you need to realize that girl is bad business. All Aphrodites are. She's the head of the snakes, the snake queen." Muttered Lee, stabbing his lamb. I balled up my fists, and was about to say something, but I had to stop myself. If I said anything I would give away that we were dating.

I just swallowed my lamb and kept my mouth clamped shut. After dinner, I still kept my mouth shut. I was just going to wait out until after dark to see Silena. I walked straight into the forges and tinkered with a couple pieces of celestial bronze. Out came a small ball that exploded into a bronze flower when you roll it on a table. I don't know why, but ever since I met Silena I don't feel like making weapons that destroy, but I end up making girly trinkets and figures. Everyone around me was distracted by their own creations to pay attention to anyone else's, so I was okay on that part.

Not soon enough, lights out came and everyone went to bed. I brought up my bed and settled in, not planning to sleep. Waiting an hour took forever, but it happened and I silently tip-toed out the door. Well, as silently as a 61" kid could.

I found my way to the rendezvous point and sat down in front of the rock, relaxing my neck and looking to the stars. The trees made a circle around the big dipper, and I could always find it. As I stared into the stars, I let my mind go blank.

I didn't even hear her approach from behind, but I knew she was there when I heard a crunch and smelled her perfume. I could pick out her scent of crème and flowers anywhere. She was leaning over the rock right above me, side braid dangling close to my eyes.

"Hey there, stranger," she said, smiling. Gods, she was gorgeous. I felt so lucky when I looked at her; I mean, come on, she's even more gorgeous than a well built engine. She skirted around the rock and slid down beside me, slipping her small slender hand into mine.

"Hey there," I said, smiling back. She wasn't wearing any makeup, hair in a braid, and wearing furry boots, pink pajama pants, and a cheer sweatshirt. She couldn't have looked better.

"Whoah, you were a cheerleader?" I asked, laughing at the thought. I couldn't see Silena as a cheerleader, no matter how girly she could get.

"Oh my gods, only for 2 summers! I went to a cheer camp when I was 11 and 12, before I came here, okay?" she said, covering up her sweatshirt. I grabbed her hand and stopped it from balling up the front.

"Hey, it's okay. I don't care that you were a cheerleader, I don't get why you're embarrassed though…" I trailed off, raising an eyebrow.

She sighed, "Everyone automatically thinks I'm a perky, air-headed, bimbo when I say I was a cheerleader," she said, scowling at the trees.

"I would never, ever think that." I said, staring straight into her shining blue eyes. They reminded me of sparkling aquamarines, with little flecks of sapphire. I love how they sparkle when she talks about riding Pegasus, or about magic or her dad. She leaned up and gave me a kiss.

"I know that now," she said, smiling and relaxing into my arm. We've only been going out for 2 days now, but I've liked her a lot for about a year. At first, I thought it was just the irresistible charm of an Aphrodite girl, but when I got to know Silena after about a week or two where we told each other everything, I really fell for her, hard I should mention. During that time I got to know everything about her, and had one of the best summers I've ever had here. I've always been nice to people, and I usually come off angry or intimidating. That's okay, I usually want to seem like that. I just hate how everyone assumes I'm mean. Now THAT'S irritating. Silena never thought that, that's one of the reasons I care about her.

We must've sat like that, my arm around her and her nestled in my chest, for an hour; because hers and my watch beeped to alert midnight and that we should head back to camp. I stood up, still holding Silena's hand, and pulled her up with me. We walked halfway through the woods before we parted, then we turned to each other. I grabbed her other hand so we were holding both hands.

"Goodnight, Charles Beckendorf." Whispered Silena

"Goodnight, Silena Beuregard," I whispered back. She went on her tiptoes for a goodnight kiss, but I put both my hands around her tiny waist and puller her up to me for once. When she pulled back, she had her hands on my shoulders, smiling in the moonlight that shone across her face. I softly put her down and she walked away, eerily silently. Sometimes I'm amazed at the stuff she can actually do, like very faint spells and extremely silent footsteps. I snuck my way back to my cabin and went to bed. The images of tonight rolling in my head, on an amazing loop.


	8. Chapter 8

***Sorry for the lateness, guess I've gotten lazy :P, anyway, Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite***

~Chapter 8: Opportunites~

Silena's POV:

I tiptoed my way back to my cabin in the dark, but it wasn't hard because in the moonlight it practically glowed white. I took a dare with not wearing my cutesy clothes and wearing absolutely no makeup tonight, but it was totally worth it. I love being with Charlie and not hiding the fact that we were dating. The conversation today and my speech I made to my sisters was picking at the back of my mind. I as a little worried that in the long run, I might put my own flame out by trying to keep it in the dark too long. I pushed out the bad thoughts and settled into bed, immediately falling asleep.

I woke up fresh and a little tired, but all in all amazing. I stretched in bed, delighting in the sunlight that actually bathed in through my window this morning. I sat up and grabbed my bracelet from my bedside bowl, and swiftly grabbed my makeup and beauty supplies to stake my claim for a bathroom. Thirty minutes later I came out with beachy waves and a natural/sun kissed complexion. As I walked past, everyone oohed and ahhed, calling me gorgeous and perfection. That was weird, because that never normally happens in the morning. I must admit, my cabin isn't full of morning people.

I shook my head and made my way to my closet, and deciding what to wear. I settled on a tie in the front teal tank top, white lace trimmed cami, jean shorts, and white sandals. Complete with my bracelet, camp beads, and locket I was ready to go. I stepped out to see most of my sisters with the same imitation hair and badly bronzed faces. I sighed, this happens sometimes. Whenever someone has a new look or an adorable idea, some people copy it. I didn't really care, but a lot of the girls cause scenes because that was "Their Look". Whatever, I wear what I want. After everyone was ready to go, we set out for breakfast and trudge through our day.

Arts and Crafts was boring, Charlie was tied up with his cabin. We had to use flame burners to make metal scraps soft around the edges, to make a group sculpture. We decided on a dove, and a couple of my brothers were welding and all the girls smoothed the edges for feathers. It took a surprisingly short time, and we had a metal dove. Everyone agreed to put it on the table by the door.

I just sat there, day dreaming, when I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was one of the guys from the Apollo cabin, Jackson. Carlie introduced us once, but we haven't talked since. He wasn't unattractive, with his golden hair, warm light brown eyes, and dazzling white teeth.

"Hey, Silena right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Um, can I borrow that burner for a minute? Ours is totally messed up and we only have a few pieces to fix?"

"Yeah sure, go for it.," I said, moving over.

"So how're things in pretty paradise?" he joked, welding a small triangle to make it smoother.

"Things are really fantastic, thank you. How're are things in sunnyville?" I asked, smirking. He laughed, "Sunny." I laughed with him. He already finished smoothing the triangle shards and got up to leave.

"It was great talking to you, Silena." He said, smiling.

' "No problem." I replied, turning around.

In my defense, I was not flirting. I was just talking to someone. Everyone immediately jumped to I was flirting with someone. Rumors immediately went flying that I was not only flirting with Charlie, I was also flirting with Jackson. This got me really angry. During dinner, no one would look at me. Carlie motioned for me to meet her after, I nodded, then looked at Charlie. He wouldn't look at me either. This made me sick to my stomach.

After dinner, Carlie ran to catch up with me. I was really upset, so I didn't feel like talking.

"Shake it off, it'll be okay." She said touching my arm. I shook her off.

"I know, it'll blow over. I just don't want everyone to get even worse ideas." I finished, looking away. Carlie patted my shoulder and trotted to her cabin. I just crossed my arms over my chest and thought all the way to my cabin. Everyone stopped talking when I walked in. I just shook it off, held my head up high, and walked briskly to my bunk. I changed into black PINK yoga capris, tennis shoes, white cami, and light pink zip up hoodie. I went back out the door and started to jog around camp.

Rumors faded fast here, because everyone usually has more stuff to worry about than what other people are doing on the side. I was just worried Charlie believed the new rumor. Being an Aphrodite girl, my reputation precedes me sometimes. After about a 45 minute run, I jogged back in the cabin door. This time people said hi and acknowledged me, so that was a plus I guess.

Right on the dot, I jogged back to the rendezvous point to see Charlie wasn't there. My heart sank to my knees. I plopped on the ground, picking at the leaves on my yoga capris. There was a crunching and Charlie was standing in front of me, hands in his pockets. I stood up, and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I had a gut feeling that things weren't going to go smoothly tonight.

"So I heard about Jackson…" he said, flexing his jaw.

"Look that was nothing. I was just talking to him and people just assumed. I promise I would never cheat on you." I finished, praying that he would believe me.

"Silena, I believe you. It's just, I can't help but think this whole thing would be easier if people knew.." he said, his words trailing off. There's a gut feeling of guilt and dread weighing my stomach down, I wasn't ready to fully face everyone and my mom. I could feel my face drain of blood and my fingers frantically played with the hem of my sweatshirt. I looked down and refused to meet Charlie's gaze.

"I-I don't know, Charlie. My mom…..well I'm not sure if it's…it's the right time…" I sputtered out, burning my eyes into the ground. Before I could look up, I felt his arms wrap around me, and hear his heartbeat right at my ear. I moved my arms around him and rested my head, still shaking.

I never really got why I was so nervous around my mom when it comes to my relationships. Normally, me and my mom could gossip about anything and everything when we're around each other. Even in my past relationships I didn't mind, except the last time. It was actually my second year at camp and there was this Demeter boy who was really nice to me, my mom actually swooped in and made him break it off with a girl he liked a lot, and then he barely talked to me he was so brokenhearted. I didn't want her hand with Charlie; I want to handle this on my own. Knowing she just wanted me to break his heart made it even worse.

So here I am, shaking out of nerves, being held by my boyfriend, and having a billion thoughts swiping through my mind at the same time. I am so sick of hiding from my mom, I knew exactly what to say, but I need an opportunity. One that will make things all the better. Now I just need to wait.


	9. Chapter 9

***Alright guys, to whoever's reading this, probably last chapter -.- didn't mean for it to be this short but honestly, it's not doing too hot): thanks to anyone who read it, appreciated it a lot! Sorry for cutting it too short. Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO, review and favorite!***

~Chapter 9:~

Silena's POV:

It was a day after me and Charlie worked it out. I decided to totally cut out Jackson; I didn't want to strain Charlie's patience. I knew exactly when to tell my mom, and perfected what I wanted to say. I just had to play it cool. Today, we got off to a late start in Cabin 10, including me. I had special ideas for this late day, though.

I stretched, and sat up. From there I prayed to my mom really hard, begging her to come down to help me. Faster than I thought, she appeared next to me, arms crossed over her chest.

"What is it, Silena?" she asked, sounding annoyed. I pulled my innocent face.

"I wanted your help to get ready this morning. Late start and all, today I want to look extra glamorous." I finished grinning. My mom softened, and walked me over to the vanity.

From there, she made my hair fall in soft ringlets down my back. We talked all about gossip, and boys, and more gossip. Some of my siblings passed by and joined for a couple minutes but they quickly left.

"Outfit time?" I asked, smiling. Truth be told, I only get SUPER girly around my mom. I think it's her aura.

"You got it." Smiled my mom.

"I'm surprised you took out this much time for me, you're usually busy." I said, rifling through my clothes.

"Today was a slow day, so I didn't really need to be in Olympus." She said, looking at my body mod dress. She gasped when she found a soft pink chiffon button up tank top with a dove pattern, then quickly finished her masterpiece.

When I was all finished, my hair shined, I had a gorgeous cat eyeliner look, my skin was glowing and bronzed, I had my chiffon tank top, black cami underneath, stressed jean cutoffs, and black lace-up toms. I finished it off with little silver dove earrings, and my camp necklace. Before I put on my locket, my mom stopped me.

"Look, I want you to wear this just for today, okay? For me?" she asked, holding out an ornate dove, inlaid with pink crystals. It was gorgeous.

"Of course!" I said, grabbing if and clasping it around my neck. I looked at Charlie's bracelet, and remembered what I wanted to do. I took a huge breath, "Okay, look mom, I know you want me to break Charlie's heart but we've started to go out and I really like him so I've decided I don't want to. I just don't want to mess this up because I really care about him." I finished, looking up to my mom in earnest.

She sighed, and stood up; brushing off her hands. "I guess what's done is done, but don't say I didn't warn you, Silena. I don't see things going too well for you guys." She finished, frowning. With that, she flashed out, leaving me feeling weightless and thrilled. I quick put on one last coat of EOS lip balm, and raced out to the front door.

"Why so excited?" called Harley, who was sitting with my other siblings. I was too hyped up to respond.

"Attention! Attention you guys! Okay, I'm only going to say this once, and only once, I know you guys are the rumor mills around here. Don't even try to deny it. Anyway, me and Charles Beckendorf are dating. Okay? Got it? Let's go!" I chirped, shuffling everyone out.

Needless to say, no one was surprised. I just had to get that out of the way to do what I really wanted to do before crafts without the whole squealing and gasps, which ruin the moment. My day went too slow because I was too excited for crafts. While I walked my cabin there, we saw the door was closed and the teacher would be a couple minutes late. _Perfect! _I thought to myself.

Then I heard the Demeter and Hephaestus cabins approaching, so I walked back to my cabin which was already pulling out compacts and lipsticks to retouch. I sighed, and struck up a conversation with Harley and my sister Lacey.

Before I knew it, I saw Charlie standing with Lee and Jake, and my heart leaped. I grinned and waved him to come forwards.

"I'll be right back." I told Harley, trotting over to Charlie. I heard her giggle with Lacey, but I just kept going.

"Hey there! So I've got some news for you-" I started.

"Can I just say one thing?" he interrupeted.

"Yeah," I said, leaning back to the balls of my feet, a little suspicious.

"You look stunning today, even more than usual." He finished, turning pink. I blushed a little, but carried on.

"What I was going to say was..i told my mom. And my cabin. I'm tired of us being a secret. I'm not ashamed of you, at all. In fact, I'm proud." I finished, taking his hand.

He gripped my fingers, grinning, "I'm proud too."

I went up on my tiptoes to give him a kiss, and I heard everyone gasp and giggle, and whisper, but I couldn't care less. I smiled against his lips, and I felt him smile too. No words could describe how thrilled I was to finally be out in the open with him, I loved it.

We broke apart, blushing and smiling, for the door to the Crafts class to open with a breathless teacher behind it, "Sorry I'm late guys, come on let's get to it!" he said, turning around. Everyone filed in, but I held Charlie back. When everyone was inside, I pulled him in for a longer kiss.

"So I guess I AM your girl, with impeccable sewing skills and perfect makeup." I said, pulling back, my arms still around his neck.

"Then I'll be your guy who lifts your luggage and repairs your jewelry," he said, snaking his arms around my waist.

"Sounds like a plan," I smiled, pulling him into class, smiling to myself. It felt like the best feeling in the world to be his girl, because I wanted to be his everything.

***AHHHH cheesey, sorry, but I wanted to end this on a sweet note since I'm cutting it really short….I didn't mean to it's just..things are tense on this end and well….not getting much feedback at all. Sorry to everyone who stuck around for this! I love you so much!***


End file.
